The generation of concentrated 0.16N hydrochloric acid by the mammalian parietal cell involves a complex combination of neuronal and hormonal regulatory feedback loops1-3. Following activation of the cell there is a complex cellular transfer of ions that allows for the formation of acid4-7. A disruption in any of these components (secretory receptors, or ion transporters) can lead to either a cessation in the secretion of acid, or in the hypersecretion of acid. In the latter over 30 million patients per year suffer from symptoms of acid related diseases with the numbers increasing yearly8-11. Clinically the uncontrolled release or the continued hypersecretion of acid can lead to changes in both gastric and intestinal epithelium, but can in more serious cases lead to erosions of the esophagus that can result in metaplasia and death12-14. Recent evidence has also emerged that prolonged recurrent periods of hypersecretory states can lead to gastric carcinoid formation15.
In an attempt to design therapies to prevent hyperacid secretion a variety of approaches have been employed in recent years with two of the most successful being: a) inhibition of the Histamine receptor on the basolateral membrane of the parietal cell, b) proton pump specific drugs targeted against the H+,K+-ATPase (the so called proton pump inhibitors; PPI)16-18. Both of these therapies have greatly improved the quality of life for patients suffering from this disease, however there is an ever increasing number of patients that have experienced recurrent disease while still taking the drugs19, 20. Despite their high degree of efficacy and worldwide clinical use, failure in the treatment of acid related diseases has been reported and the degree and speed of onset of symptom relief are important to patients21. It has been estimated that about 30% of GERD patients remain symptomatic on standard dose of PPI22. Furthermore PPI's have a short plasma half life which often leads to nocturnal acid breakthrough23. Therapeutic oral doses of PPIs reach steady state and thus achieve their maximal effective levels after 4-5 days with typical dosing regimens24. This slow and cumulative onset of effect of PPIs relates to their ability to inhibit only those pumps which are active when the PPI drug is available. After PPI administration, there is a return of acid secretion that is partly due to de novo synthesis of the enzyme25.
Zinc is an essential part of the diet that all cells require in order to maintain membrane integrity and function. Deficiency in intracellular zinc leads to apoptotic events, and cell death26-30. Previous studies have investigated the potential role of zinc in the proliferation and generation of the protective barrier, namely the mucous gel layer at the surface of the stomach31-34. These studies falsely attributed the reduction in acid secretion to an increase in the thickness of the gel layer33-35.
Gastric acid aids protein digestion; facilitates the absorption of iron, calcium, and vitamin B12; and prevents bacterial overgrowth. When levels of acid and proteolytic enzymes overwhelm the mucosal defense mechanisms, ulcers occur. To avoid damage that is associated with these harsh conditions, gastric acid must be finely regulated by overlapping neural (e.g. acetylcholine), hormonal (e.g. gastrin and ghrelin), and paracrine (e.g. histamine and somatostatin) pathways, and more recently via the Calcium Sensing Receptor. Any long term alterations in any of these regulatory pathways leads to cell and tissue destruction and clinical manifestations such as peptic ulcer diseases, or gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD). Two methods are commonly employed to treat the overproduction of acid: a) surgically, by elimination of the neuronal element (vagotomy) or b) pharmacologically, either through histamine 2 receptor antagonists or proton pump inhibitors (PPI's) or a combination of both.
PPI's such as omeprazole are irreversible inhibitors of the gastric H+,K+-ATPase, recently various derivatives of the parent compound omeprazole that bind to multiple cysteine residues on the exofacial surface of the H+,K+-ATPase have been developed in hopes of having a tighter molecular binding, and longer action have been employed. Both rabeprazole, and lansoprazole are examples of these multiple binding drugs and are activated in the acidic lumen of the gastric gland and modify the cysteine residues located on the luminal surface of the H+,K+-ATPase. In the resting cell the acid secreting pumps are internalized in a system of tubular vesicles, and are in such a conformational state that the PPIs can only inhibit the H+,K+-ATPases which have already been activated and transferred to the apical surface of the parietal cell.
Although optimizing pharmacological profiles within the PPI class may provide some clinical benefit, other areas of research may prove to be more fruitful and furthermore the fine tuning of the acid secretory process is still not completely understood and remains an important target for therapies to modulate gastric acid secretion.
Zinc is required for a large number of biological processes including gene expression, replication, membrane stability, hormonal storage and release and as a catalytic component for enzymes. There has been no investigation of the actions of zinc at the cellular level relating to effects on acid secretion.
Helicobacter pylorus resides within the mucous layer of the human gastric mucosa. Due to extremely low pH, the stomach is a hostile environment to most other microorganisms. The ability of H. pylori to flourish in the stomach has been attributed to protective mechanisms such as its production of urease, protecting the bacterium from gastric acidity by creating a basic microenvironment, See, Taylor and Blaser, Epidemiol Rev, 13:42-59, (1991).
The stomach is a large organ that can be divided into 3 main zones that are involved in the process of digestion of foodstuff and the sterilization of liquids and water. When defining the functional process of the stomach it has been commonly divided into two zones: Upper Stomach, and Lower Stomach. The upper stomach, is thought to be composed of the fundus and upper body, and shows low frequency, sustained contractions that are responsible for generating a basal pressure within the stomach. Of note is that these tonic contractions also generate a pressure gradient from the stomach to small intestine and are responsible for gastric emptying. Interestingly, when swallowing food and the consequent gastric distention that occurs acts to inhibits contraction of this region of the stomach, allowing it to balloon out forming a large reservoir without a significant increase in pressure. The lower stomach is thought to be involved in the grinding and liquefaction of the foodstuffs by the secretion of HCl from the parietal cells found in this section of the stomach.